


无题

by Ravenhearst



Category: Kingsman (Movies), The Long Firm
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenhearst/pseuds/Ravenhearst
Summary: 就草草地试写了一小段。发现这对还真的好吃啊嘻嘻（。





	无题

Harry Starks弯腰钻进警局门口停着的那辆未熄火的黑色轿车里，卷携着一股浓烈刺鼻的烟味儿，车里的另一个Harry不悦地皱了皱眉头，但什么都没说。  
“这是最后一次了。”Harry Hart踩下油门，假装看不到对方脸上那种得意洋洋，一副胜利者样子，十分欠揍的微笑，就好像是对方刚利用关系把自己从局子里捞出来一样，而不是像事实一样反过来。  
“没想到这次花了这么长时间，让我不得不在局子里度过一个‘美好的’夜晚。这也是你安排好的吧，是不是？”Starks伸手轻车熟路地摸向后排的按钮，打开车载冰箱，抽出那大半瓶冰镇好的威士忌，对着瓶子吹了两口。  
“要是你少惹点麻烦，我昨天晚上十一点之前就把你弄出来了。我让你帮着打听的事有结果了么？”  
“当然。两个集装箱，全是拆卸好的机床零件，外行根本看不出是做军火用的。”  
“运到哪儿？”  
“特拉维夫。”  
“哦。”  
“哦？这就完了？我是不是该把这看做你们上等人表达谢意的一种方式？”  
“你要多少？”  
“不是钱的问题。最近Stardust生意不错。”  
Harry Hart突然有种不好的预感。果不其然，下一秒钟Harry Starks刚摸过酒瓶的滑溜溜又冰凉的手像条鳗鱼钻进他的衬衣里。  
“你这混蛋你他妈的快把手拿开我在开车——”  
“你知不知道其实你骂人的样子性感极了。或许下次我们也可以在床上试试——”  
被非礼的Harry故意一个急转，把没系安全带的另一个Harry甩到轿车的那一边。  
“混蛋。”Harry Hart翻了个白眼，不明白为什么对方总能从激怒他这件事上获得乐趣。

“赶紧下车。我今天还有要紧事要做。”Harry Hart把车停在俱乐部门口，朝车门的方向不耐烦地偏了下头。  
“别忘了我们还没谈拢我的酬劳问题呢。”Harry Starks一只脚踩在车门外，却好像还没有要走的意思。“今晚我会提醒你的，怕你忘了。”他笑嘻嘻地说，一边比了个打电话的手势。  
“快滚蛋。”气鼓鼓的Harry Hart抱着胳膊，望向相反的方向，压根不想理他。  
可当Starks把车门摔上的时候，他竟然有点后悔。他的Harry Starks，整天烟不离手，做些不干不净的事情，没完没了地要自己把他从警察局里捞出来，以折磨和惹他生气为乐，但他就是没法恨他，没法不爱他。  
“等等！回来！”他把Starks叫了回来，摇下副驾驶的车窗，两个人交换了一个湿吻。  
“真的是最后一次了……”  
“得了吧Harry Hart，你舍不得的。”


End file.
